Por el capitan
by haker.trezseiscero
Summary: Es mi primer fic y quise hacer algo distinto ojala y les guste abra un poco de romance pero eso sera casi al final : Esto es después de la saga de dressrosa sera antes de enfrentar al yonkou kaido, la banda mugiwuara van a dirección a una isla en donde acordaron encontrarse con trafalgar law pero antes de eso algo inesperado sucedera


Por el capitan

Era una noche fria en el sunny, el barco abia echado anclas serca de una isla que parecia desierta a simple vista, en la cubierta del barco se escuchaban demasiadas voces discutiendo sobre que hacer con el..

¿?: Estan seguros que es lo mejor

¿?: No vemos otra opcion devemos hacerlo despues de todo el debe sobrevivir

¿?: Es por el y por su sueño que devemos hacer este sacrificio

El la cabeza del sunny estaba un muchacho durmiendo tranquilamente, era luffy que le avia tocado la guardia esa noche pero como era de esperarse del inocente capitan que en vez de estar alerta por si ocurria algo, solo estaba durmiendo tan campante...

En ese momento varias sombras se pararon en frente del moreno..avian pasado ya varios minutos, luffy se sentia algo incomodo no podia moverse con libertad para acomodarse y asi seguir durmiendo.. sintiendo esto poco a poco hiba abriendo sus ojos.. el estaba todabia medio dormido cuando vio su sombrero justo alado de el.. el chico quiso estirar su braso para asi agarrar su mas preciado tesoro pero en eso sintio que no podia moverse como si algo lo estubiera deteniendo, abrio sus ojos de repente de la impresion ya que el estaba atrapado con algunas cuerdas muy gruesas en eso penso lo peor que alguien se avia colado al barco asi que uso rapidamente su haki para sentir alguna precensia desconosida y en eso...

¿?: Tranquilo nadien se a subido al barco

Luffy: Quien eres tu contesta..!

De la sombra que estaba dando el mastil del barco salio una persona con 3 katanas claro era zoro que alado de el estaba sanji, nami y usopp del otro lado donde estaba el timon del barco se encontraban los demas nakamas y amigos del moreno ...Luffy al ver a sus compañeros se pudo tranquilisar ya que todos estaban sanos y salvos

- Chicos me alegro de que esten todos bien pero por que estoy atado ? - dijo el moreno algo confundido y inclinando su cabeza

- Luffy - susurro el primero al mando asercandose asia su capitan - Que pasa zoro algo va mal los veo decaidos - el se avia dado cuenta que todos tenian una cara como de tristesa eso le inquietaba demasiado

- Luffy deves lograr tu sueño - dijo el espadachin levantando al moreno- pero lo lograras sin estar con nosotros - al momento luffy abrio sus ojos de la tal impresion de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero antes de decir algo el peliverde avia empujado con fuerza a luffy asiendo que el callera del barco directo al oceano dejando al joven mugiwuara a su suerte.. pasaron varios segundo cuando...

- ¡PERDONANOS LUFFY!- avian gritado a todo pulmon usopp, chopper y brook dejando caer varias lagrimas - Va a estar bien recuerden que esto es por su bien - decia el rubio prendiendo su cigarrillo - lo sentimos luffy - dijo la pelirroja casquibaja

A la mañana siguiente varios soldados de la marina recorrian la isla que supuestamente estaba desierta...al momento un soldado vio a un naufrago tirado en la arena inconsiente era luffy ...- Maldicion esta erido tenemos que llevarlo rapido con el vice almirante... diciendo esto lo cargaron y se lo llevaron a su barco que estaba anclado del otro lado de la pequeña isla...Pasaron unas horas cuando el joven moreno desperto en un cuarto al pareser era la enfermeria del barco mientras el no acababa de entender el se asia demasiadas preguntas ¿por que? ¿ acaso fui un mal capitan ? ¿ ya no les sirvo de nada ? ¿ soy un obstaculo para que cumplan sus metas ? Maldicion.! Que hice mal ? o sera acaso.. Pero sintio que no estaba solo dentro de ese cuarto...

- Oh al fin te as despertado- dijo una persona enorme con una cabellera canosa sentado en un sofa serca de la cama donde luffy se encontraba acostado- sabes talves sea el destino que nos aigamos encontrado por a qui no crees luffy- El mugiwuara sentia nostalgia ya que esa voz le resultaba demaciado familiar, el se levanto despacio de la cama en donde reposava cuando se asombro al ver ese marine...

- A.a.a abuelo - dijo el moreno - juajajajajajaja no as cambiado en nada luffy pero dime y tus amigos bandalos acaso ubo algo un accidente- al escuchaer eso luffy recordo lo ocurrido cambiando su cara a una demaciada triste... al ver eso Garp le parecio extraño ya que su nieto no era asi siempre mostraba alegria.. estaba demaciado preocupado queria saver que le avia pasado asi que se aserco y se sento a su lado exteniendo su braso - ten tu sombrero - luffy vio su amado tesoro - gracias ya lo extrañaba shishishi, mmm y bien me vas a arrestar ? A mi ya me da igual lo que me pase- Garp lo vio raro al escuchar lo que abia dicho luffy sabia que algo no estaba bien - No no lo are despues de todo eres mi nieto pero este favor tiene una condicion - dijo el vice almirante.. luffy solo lo miro confundido - quiero saver que te a pasado ? por que no estas con tus amigos de siempre ? Tienes que decirmelo - luffy agacho la cabeza era algo de lo que no queria recordar pero era su abuelo que mejor persona para desaogarse - Esta bien te lo dire todo- asintio luffy acomodandose su sombrero de paja... paso un rato explicando lo que le abia pasado, Garp no tan convensido lo escuchaba asta que las ultimas palabras de luffy lo dejaron boca abierta -¡ Ellos me traicionaron maldicion.! - Garp notaba algo extraño en la historia del moreno abia llegado a una conclucion no tan convinsente pero solo se lo guardo para el, no queria aser sentir a un mas mal a su nieto - Mmm que te puedo decir sera mejor que te dejo solo para que puedas pensar y asi llegues a una decision - dijo el vice almirante - Pero y los marines - dijo algo confundido el chico de goma - juajajajaja no te preocupes ellos no diran nada y no te molestaran bueno me largo - abian pasado algunas horas, luffy pensaba en lo que debia hacer, asta que tomo una decicion y salio de la enfermeria era una noche bastante tranquila el no se quitaba de la cabesa lo que abia pasado pero el ya abia tomado una decision y no daria marcha atras asi que se dirigio al camarote de su abuelo - Toc Toc- Ehhhh ?Quien sera a estas horas maldicion espero que sea algo importa... luffy - dijo el buelo monkey al abrir la puerta - Abuelo tengo algo que pedirte - decia el mugiwuara con un tono demaciado serio - pasa - el joven de goma paso y tomo asiento en un sofa que estaba a la entrada del camarote - Y bien dime que es lo que deseas - Etto mm por donde empiezo bueno veras - luffy comenso a hablar y los ojos de su abuelo estaban abiertos de la gran imprecion de lo que el chico de goma le estaba pidiendo...

Al dia siguiente el barco del vice almirante abia tomado rrumbo asia el cuartel general Garp entro a ala enfermeria donde se encontraba su nieto ya que para el ya no eran horas de dormir - Oi luffy despierta de una maldita vez - le abia dado un buen golpe de amor - AAAAAAAAA! Ji-chan que te susede es muy temprano - decia el moreno sobandose su enorme chichon - Tonterias ya es hora de levantarse en 5 minutos te quiero en cuvierta preparado y listo - decia el marine retirandose del cuarto con gran firmesa - pasaron 5 minutos exactos cuando luffy salio ala cubierta del barco dirijiendose asia donde estaba su abuelo parado de brasos crusados mirando asia el horisonte - Oh luffy me sorprende que aigas acatado una orden de tu viejo - despues de lo que habia dicho Garp cambio su rostro ala de uno mas serio y preguntandole al moreno..

- Estas seguro de esto luffy ? por lo que me estas pidiendo no creo que akainu lo acepte - decia Garp con un tono de preocupacion - si estoy seguro no te preocupes jii-chan es mi decision y no planeo echarme para atras shishishi - decia luffy con una sonrisa - Eso es, ese es el luffy que conosco - dijo el abuelo Monkey - al llegar al cuartel del nuevo mundo despues de 2 dias Garp escoltaba a si nieto asia la oficina del almirante en flota Akainu - Oh Garp as atrapado a esta escoria pirata - decia el almirante con su rostro llena de odio a su lado estaban los 2 almirantes kizaru y fujitora - No el viene a hablar contigo - abia dicho el heroe de la marina con firmesa - Mmm? por que deberia de hablar con el - decia akainu - Oii si no quieres hablar conmigo no me importa solo tienes escuchar - decia el moreno con total seriedad, en eso - Ehhh..! das miedo con esa cara mugiwuara tanto as cambiado en este par de añosss - decia con sarcasmo kizaru - Dejenlo hablar puede ser algo interesante - dijo fujitora... al momento luffy comenso a hablar, conforme cada palabra los 3 almirantes se iban sorprendiendo mas y mas asta que por fin finalizo - jaajajajajaja quien diria la basura pirata pidiendome algo como eso Jajaja - abia dicho akainu con tono de burla, luffy apreto los puños ya que solamente se contenia a no darle un buen puñetaso en la cara a un le tenia odio por lo que le hiso a su hermano pero no tenia opcion - Entonces aceptas o no - lo abia interrumpio Garp con los brazos crusados parecia furioso - jaajaajaa esta bien acepto ahora llevate a esa escoria no la quiero ver - Garp y luffy se abian ido de ai al momento - Estas seguro de esto - abia preguntado fujitora un poco confundido por lo que habia ocurrido - Claro mataremos a dos pajaros de un tiro cuando menos se lo espere el estara acabado - decia akainu con una sonrisa malevola o algo asi - ohhh esto manchara nuestra reputacion espero que tengas un buen plaan - decia kizaru - tranquilos se lo que ago lo creean o no el nos sera bastante util ...

1 semana despues en el thousand sunny habia demaciado silensio no eran como esos dias, ya no estaba la persona que les roba la comida, ya no habia berrinches, ya nadie asaltaba el refrijerador por las noches, el asiento del leon del sunny siempre estaba vasio, si ya no eran esos dias divertidos llenos de risas y de divercion..

Era la hora del almuerso, el comedor estaba completamente en silencio el reno paresia preocupado ya nadie hablaba como antes tenia que hacer algo - Que estara asiendo - preguntaba el renito para tratar de romper ese silencio incomodo- Mm talves este consiguiendo nuevos nakamas - decia el nariz larga muy triste, al escuchar todos ese comentario recordaron como conosieron a el gran Monkey. - tch van a seguir lamentandose por eso recuerden que es por su bien- decia el peliverde un poco molesto - Es verdad no dejaremos que el muera por nosotros el es la persona que se convertira en el Rey de los piratas si viene ese yonkou yo el gran usopp-sama lo vensere - decia el tirador con gran confiansa - Enserio usopp sogoi - decia el reno muy sorprendido - Asi es despues de lo que nos conto law sobre lo que paso en dressrosa hemos decidido que nostros cargaremos con la furia de ese tal kaido - habia dicho con firmesa el cosinero fumando como era costumbre - SUPERRR ahora es nuestro turno salvar a luffy - habia dicho el gran cyborg con su super posee - Claro yo luchare por luffy-san asta la muerte a un que claro yo ya estoy muerto yohohoho - decia el hombre huesos demaciado animado, en ese momento una voz femenina abia gritado - ¡|TIERRA ALA VISTAA..! - Nami estaba pensando en su capitan asta que vio una isla, despues de aver gritado se dio cuenta que alo lejos estaba un barco de guerra de la marina anclado en el muelle principal - Mierdaaa que asen los marines aqui - Que pasa navegante- san - preguntaba la arqueologa - Los marines estan aqui devemos dar vuelta ala isla para asi esconder el barco ahora lo que menos necesitamos son peleas inecesarias - dijo la flameante pelirroja - fufufu buena idea navegante - abian pasado varios minutos dondo vueltas en la isla asta que porfin encontraron un escondite donde anclar el barco, los mugiwuaras se avian separado por grupos, brook y franky se abian quedado para cuidar del sunny mientras que robin, usopp y zoro de incognito fueron a comprar proviciones para el barco, sanji y chopper acompañaron a nami para hacer sus compras, zoro estaba inquieto ya que sentia una presencia que conosia bien se preguntaba de quien se trataba tal ves de tashigi o de alguien mas de los marines asta que el peliverde reconosio de quien era este poder - Acaso sera - el peliverde se paro en seco, al ver esto robin le parecia extraño que zoro actuara de esa manera- Estas bien espadachin - san - decia la arqueologa con un tono muy dulce - Vamos zoro aun nos falta mu... - el tirador no pudo completar la frase ya que zoro se abia dado a la fuga, la arqueologa y el tirador confundidos siguieron al espadachin ya que sabian como era no tardaba mucho para que se perdiera pero esta vez no fue asi el peliverde sorprendentemente abia llegado asia donde sentia la presensia ala primera, atras de el corrian robin y usopp siguiendolo para asi averiguar que paso por que esa reaccion de repente, zoro se detubo.

- Oi zoro que ocurre - pregunto el nariz larga, zoro se escondio y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo se escondieron en la orilla de un local - Oye hombre por que esa reaccion de.. - usopp fue interrumpido por el primero al mando - Silencio miren asia alla - dijo zoro enseñando con su mano la direccion donde abia un sujeto sentado en un banco serca de un bar con un sombrero bastante peculiar que tapaba el rostro del susodicho, en la mano izquierda sostenia una botella de sake que al momento que tomo un sorbo se le vio el rostro era luffy - qu.. hace aqui - dijo titubeando usopp - Como llego aqui ? - preguntaba la arqueologa confundida - Mierda ay vienes los marines y el bastardo de momonga se dirijen asia luffy - dijo el nariz larga bastante preocupado, los 3 mugis se abian preparado para ayudar al moreno por si se daba el caso pero zoro vio que algo no iba bien - Esperen algo va mal - dijo zoro - Que pasa que no ves que los mar...- zoro volbio a interrumpir al tirador - No crees que si lo quisieran arrestar ya le ubieran apuntando desde ase un buen rato - dijo zoro - Dejame terminar mi maldita frasee bakaa.! - decia usopp con sus dientes de tiburon - Pero ya que lo dices es cierto que estara tramando - el vice almirante momonga se aserco asia el chico de goma - Ya estas listo ? - pregunto muy serio - luffy lo miro y hiso un puchero - pff ya es hora jum bien espera un momento - luffy dejo la botella alado del banco y se incorporo lentamente, agarrando un objeto que parecia una camisa doblada de color blanco - Mmmm que sera ? - pregunto algo confusa la arqueologa al ver que luffy le sacudia el polvo ala playera o lo que sea que fuera - pero se quedaron en shock al ver como luffy abia extendido la prenda y se la abia puesto - ¡QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO! - dijo zoro demasiado enfadado por lo que abia visto - N. esto no es verdad ¡ Luff.. - volvio hacer interrumpido por las manos de zoro y robin - Callate o nos descubriran - decia zoro aun furioso - Al decir verdad creo que lo que abiamos planeado no fue una buena idea - robin lo abia dicho bastante preocupada raro de ella - los marinos y luffy se alejaban en direccion al muelle principas de la isla comercial, por el mismo camino venian chopper sanji y nami, los dos hombres venian bastante cargados de bolsas de tiendas de ropa

- Oh NAMI SWAAN...! ese vestido que traes se te ve hermoso - decia sanji como siempre de seductor segun el, - Namii no me puedes ayudar con una bolsa - se quejaba el reno con su modo kung fu point, nami ignoro por completo la paticion de chopper ya que de repente sintio un escalofrio, al mirar de frente vio que venia los marines - Rayos los marines no agan nada raro no quiero un alvoroto no arriunaran mi tarde de compras - decia la pelirroja un tanto preocupada y enojada a la vez - Ehhh.. ? Aun piensas comprar mas - decia el reno con la boca abierta - hiii..! Nami-san, No te preocupes lady yo tu cosinero del amo... - el cosinero no termino la oracion al sentir al igua que zoro una presencia que el conosia muy bien dio media vuelta dando la espalda asus dos nakamas y miro por todos lados tratando de encontral al susodicho - Luffy que hace aqui - susurro el rubio - Ohh encerio luffy esta aqui que alegria - decia con felizidad el renito - Encerio sanji pero como es que llego aqui esto es bastante extraño - al buscar por todas partes con sus miradas para a si encontrar al moreno pero se sorprendieron al ver que venia junto los marines - Que demonios acaso se dejo arrestar ese estupido de goma - dijo algo enojado sanji - Pero luffy no viene esposado esto es raro - dijo nami muy confusa - Luffy - susurro chopper preocupado - los marinos pasaban junto alado de los 3 mugiwuaras asta que luffy cruso junto a sanji y los demas ignorandolos como si fueran unos desconosidos , luffy con su haki sabia que eran sus ex compañero pero simplemente los ignoro no queria hablar con ellos de echo tambien sentia la precensia de los que lo estaban espiando - Que hacen aqui, bueno eso a mi ya no me incumbe - dijo luffy entre sus pensamientos - Al pareser esta muy molesto mira que no asernos caso pero que esperaba que nos saludara como si nada ubiera pasado rayos nami - se dijo asi misma la navegante entre sus pensamientos - Mira ay esta zoro y los demas - dijo el renito - el grupo de nami se aserco al de zoro sin voltear a ver a su ex capitan pero notaron algo raro en sus compañeros piratas al pareser estaban muy serios sanji vio el rostro de zoro pero simplemente se aserco ignorando el por que estaban asi - Oi marimo as visto lo mismo que nosotros - dijo sanji prendiendo uno de sus cigarros, pero ellos seguian aun confusos por lo que abian visto - Mmm que les pasa por que no contestan - nami un poco molesta les llamo la atencion lla que sus nakamas se estaban comportando un poco extraño - Si quieren una maldita respuesta vean la espalda de luffy - el peliverde demasiado molesto les contesto asiendo que sanji nami y chopper miraran la espalda del moreno al ver lo que portaba se quedaron en shock no podian creer lo que estaban viendo..

- Por que ¡PORQUE MALDITA SEA! ESTO LO ESTA ASIENDO POR VENGANSA ! MIERDAAAA...! - dijo el cosinero muy molesto - nami y chopper solo soltaron lagrimas y se asian la misma pregunta...

Luffy usaba un chaleco demasiado elegante color blanco que solo los mas altos rangos en la marina portaban y en la espalda llevavan las letras plasmadas que decian JUSTICIA , al llegar al barco varios marines saludaron con respeto a MONKEY. el nuevo VICE-ALMIRANTE de la marina

continuara...


End file.
